After A Loss
by A-True-Balance
Summary: About a year after that one dreadful night, Naminé thinks of the past and how everything is changing, but during one storm she realizes that things will change but sometimes that change can be a good thing.Sequel to Worthless.


**I do not own anything. **

**Sorry for OOCness.**

**After a loss**

A blond haired girl was staring at a blank page of sketch paper; the sound of her arguing parent was in the background. She had not drawn anything in a little over a year. The last time she had drawn something was when one of her best friends was still alive; when the girl's heart was still beating. Her best friend, Xion, committed suicide by jumping of the clock tower a little over a year ago. When that happened the blond lost all her inspiration. The blond also got tired, not physically but mentally, everything was just fine, or so the girl thought, two years ago. Her parents still loved each other and Xion was alive and everyone was just happy, well at least acted happy, but then again Xion acted happy but she really was not. With the mental tiredness she also got tired of life, she just wanted to go to sleep, she wanted to forget, but she could never go and kill herself, she could never do that, thought at one point she was close, but Xion saved her from that. Then Xion had to go and die.

The blond haired girl, Naminé, stood up abruptly and slammed her hands down on the desk that she was sitting at. She hated that she wanted to die, that one time she almost did kill herself. What she hated the most was that Xion had to die, that she wanted to leave them. Naminé walked away from her desk and walked to her closet. As she walked she pasted a mirror and in the reflection you could see that she was in a white skirt and a light blue tank top. She grabbed a white cost that was hanging up and grabbed her cellphone and iPod and walked out of her room.

The sounds of her parents arguing was louder as she walked down that hall and then down the stairs of her house. When she got into the front room she yelled at her parents that she was leaving and then went out the front door. They would never notice if she was gone and they would never really care. When she got out side she put her head phones in her ears and blasted her music. She walked down the street not caring where she was going. When she stopped walking she noticed that she was in front of the crack in the wall that leads into the forest that leads to the old mansion. She walked throw the crack and into the woods.

She looked around at the trees and how they have never changed, and they never would. They would still be there in ten years, twenty, one hundred. _Why can't our life be like that? What do things have to change? _Naminé thought as she walked in the woods. When she came out of the woods, she walked to the front gate of the mansion and stared at the gate. Naminé remember the first time that they had been here, they had been seven years old and were exploring the town for the first time, and they had snuck out of Sora's house; Sora, Kairi, Riku and her. They explored the mansion and when they went home they got in a lot of trouble of sneaking out. After that day they would always come and hang out in the old mansion, but as they got older they stopped coming. Naminé was the only one that usually comes now. The white room that was in the mansion that Naminé loved so much was filled with drawling that she had made over the years. Some were good and others where bad. They were memories of a happier time to Naminé now.

After getting lost in her memories of when she was little, the blond girl found the hole in the gate that she used whenever she would go into the mansion. She walked throw the front door and up the remaining stair case and into the white room. When she got into the white room Naminé looked at all of the drawling that she had made. There was some of her, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Xion and Roxas when they were younger; they were around eight years old in one of the picture that she drew. Another was of Axel Roxas and Xion all in their black coats, the coats that showed that they were in the Organization, the gang that they were in. Naminé never really understood why they were in the gang; they never really talked about it. The next piece of art was one of Riku and Xion. They were holding hands and smiling. This was once Naminé favorite drawling but now it hurt her to look at it. She put it here, where no one would find it and so Riku would not have to look at it when he went over to her house.

Riku and Naminé where close like sibling. He promises to protect her and the rest of them when they were little. He is like a big brother to her. She was the only one that knew that he had shed a tear after Xion's death. She had seen him cry, it was only a few tears but that was all she needed to see that he was heartbroken and in so much pain. He had cried more after the shock wore of and the sadness came in the whole grieving process. At first he was shocked then he denied it for about a month saying that one of these days that she was going to come back and say that she was just on vacation to some faraway place and that the girl that they found was not Xion at all. When he finally realized that Xion was died he was almost died himself, but in a different way, he talked lest and was more stoic and cold. He was not the care free boy that he once was. _None of us really are anymore. _Naminé thought. _From Xion's death we have all change, but is it for the good or the bad? _

Naminé took another look around the room and saw all the pictures. A small smile on her face, tears formed in her eyes and one spilt over the edge of her lid and slid down her face dropping off of her chin and onto the ground. When the tear hit the floor the rain started. Thunder and lightning also started as well. Inside the house Naminé could hear the storm picking up and she could hear the thunder rolling in the sky and she saw lightning flash throw the window. The wind whistled outside and more thunder rolled. Naminé jumped and made a soft scream. Ever since the day Xion died thunder and lightning scared her. It was not really the lightning and thunder, but more of the memory that they had with them; the memory of Xion's death. Naminé ran and hid under the long table that was in the room and pull her-self into a ball, tears softly falling down her face as more thunder rolled. She sat like that for no more than five minute even though it felt like hours to her, until she heard the familiar ringtone of her cell phone, it was Roxas's ringtone.

"Hello?" Naminé answered the phone softly, but her voice cracked in the proses.

"Naminé, where are you, are you ok?" was the first thing that Roxas said.

"I'm at the old mansion and …. I'm I'm scared." Naminé answered truthfully, Roxas knew that she was afraid of thunderstorms. The first thunderstorm that happen after Xion's death she was with Roxas and Riku and she freaked out and they protected her.

"I'll be there soon," was all he said before hanging up the phone.

Naminé waited for Roxas to come and the wait was painful because the memory of finding Xion dead was playing in her mind. Naminé could remember it like yesterday.

_Naminé had just woken up from sleeping by the sound of her house phone ringing. She ran out of her room to go answer the phone because her parent were not home, her father was out at someone house with a hangover and her mother was at a friend's house so she could get away from Naminé's father. When she answered the phone it was Xion's mother. _

"_Hello? Naminé have you seen Xion? I work up and she was gone." _

"_No I haven't, I'm sorry." I told her mother thinking that she had probably going out with her gang last night to do something, whatever it is that they do._

"_Are you sure? I have called everyone and no one knows where she is." Xion's mother was getting frantic now. _

No one knows where Xion is? Xion where are you?_ Those where Naminé's thoughts "I'm sorry, I can go and look for her if you want me to." _

"_Thank you" was all Xion's mother said before hanging up. _

_Naminé walked back into her room and took off her PJ's and put on a pair of jeans and a white tank top and a white sweat shirt. She pulled on white boots and ran out of her house grabbing her phone on the way. _

Where could Xion be? Where would she be right now?_ Naminé thought this over and over throw her frantic search. _Could she be at the mansion? No, Xion would never go there on her own, right? That place is my special place. What is Xion's special place? The clock tower!_ Naminé's brain was in overdrive as she ran down the street to the clock tower. She lived closer to the clock tower then Xion did. When Naminé got to the clock tower what she saw scared her to death almost. There where police cars and paramedic all around the clock tower. A crowd was also surrounding the place, trying to get a look at what was going on. _What happen here? _Naminé thought. _

_Naminé pushed her way throw the crowd and go to the front, all she saw was a figure that was black and red. This figure looked like it was a person. Naminé looked at the person closer and saw that it closely resembled Xion. With this Naminé ran past the yellow tape that was surrounding the area and ran over to the body. As she ran closer her worst fear was confirmed. It was Xion._

"_Xion!" The blond screamed as she went down to her knees, tears streaming down her face. She just kept saying Xion's name over and over, as she was slowly crawling over to the girl. When she reached the girl she started to reach out for her and that was when someone realized that she was there. _

"_Hey! Girl what are you doing her? You're not meant to be in this area, it's restricted!" A man yelled at her. He went to go and take her behind the yellow tape but when he was about to touch her she screamed at him._

"_Get away from us, leave us alone! Just go away!" _

_When he graded her arm she started to thrash and tried to get away from the man's grip but all of a sudden she just stopped trying to get away. He dragged her away from Xion's bloody body and started to ask her question. "Do you know her?" "Is this girl your friend?" "Do you know how she died?" and other questions that Naminé just did not process. Naminé just sat on the ground numb. The only sound she made was the sobs that came from her crying. _

_More people came and left and soon the rest of Naminé's friends were with her crying and hugging each other. Xion was died, she had committed suicide. It was confirmed from the note that Kairi had gotten this morning. Riku was the only one that was not with the group of friends, he was of somewhere having a violent tantrum. Naminé knew that it was him way of showing that he was sad and broken by what had happened. A lot of the then actually knew that. When Xion's gang got to the scene there where a lot of different reactions, Roxas cried a few tears, Axel went to go light something on fire, a lot of thing on fire actually. Naminé never dare ask what the others did, but they left with Axel. _

By the time Roxas got to Naminé she was in a violent break down, crying sobbing and having difficulties breathing. Roxas ran over to Naminé and gave her a hug. Holding her while she cried telling her that it was ok; telling her to let it all out. Naminé was shaking violently and her crying increased when she remember Xion, all the fun times that they had together, how she saved her and how she meet Roxas because of her. Roxas was truly her best friend now. She was close with Kairi and the others but Roxas was there for her the most.

"Thank you" Naminé sobbed out, hugging Roxas.

"What for?" Roxas asked softly, seeing Naminé like this tore his heart out. He was in love with her; he only wanted her to be happy. Xion knew that he loved Naminé; Xion knew almost everything about him. He saw Xion as his sister in many aspects. And he hated that he could not protect her, that he could not help her over her depression. _Roxas you have to tell Naminé how you feel, if you don't it will be too late; she is not going to wait forever._ Xion had told him this in the note that she wrote him right before she jumped.

"For being with me, for always being with me." Naminé sobbed out again. Naminé owed so much to Roxas, she was so lucky to have him. She knew this well. Just being around him makes the pain easier. He just made her so happy. Just being in his embrace could make her calm down, and that is when was happening now. Her body was not shacking so much and her crying had slowed down. Her breathing was coming down back to normal. She was relaxing into his arms.

Roxas pondered what to say to this for a little while and he decided that he was going to do what his heart was telling him to say and that he was going to do what Xion had told him. "I'll always be here for you Nami, Why wouldn't I? I love you."

"You… You love me?" The blond haired girl asked. _How could someone like Roxas love someone like me? He is so perfect and I am such a mess. _

"Yes I do Silly." Roxas said with a smile on him face. "You're beautiful and wonderful and you make me feel alive in ways that I have never felt before. I thought I was alive then but now I feel so much more, I feel like I've been reborn. I feel like I have a meaning to live."

Naminé was silent for a while the only sound was the sound from the storm that no longer seamed to effect Naminé. Naminé was still crying, but for a different reason, she had someone that loved her. She had someone that wanted her. She knew that Riku loved her like a sister and she knew that all her friends cared for her. But at home no one ever cared where she went, what she did and if she was hurt, she didn't know how many times that she cried alone in her room and no one would come in and see if she was ok, like they did when her parents actually loved each other. _He loves me know, but what about in a month, in a year or in ten years, if anything that I have learned from over a year is that people change, I don't want to lose anything more. I don't want to loss anyone else. _

While Naminé was thing these things, Roxas was thing as well. _Should I have told her? What if she doesn't love me back, what if she only sees me as a friend, what if I ruined are friendship. Please Xion, make her love me!_

Naminé thought once more before she said anything to Roxas. She thought about what Xion had told her. _Live and never regret anything, live and never regret the memories you have because they are what make you who you are. _

"I… I…. I love you to Roxas." Naminé whispered so quietly that Roxas almost didn't catch it. She knew that Roxas loved her now; she knew that because she felt it in her heart. He may not love her in a month or in a year or in ten years, but he loved her know and she knew that she loved him now. They loved each other now and that is all that mattered.

About ten minutes after Naminé told Roxas that she loved him she drifted off into a quiet and peaceful sleep. It was the best sleep that she had had in a long time. She hadn't slept this good about two years ago, when everything was happy and fine for her. It was that Day that Naminé learned that there will always be sad people out there but there will also be happy people. She also learned that there really is love in the world, really true love that will never die. This kind of love is hard to find but when you find it you can feel it in your heart. Roxas held Naminé till the storm ended.

When the storm ended Roxas gently shock Naminé wake and told her that they had to go home before anyone got worried. They walked out of the mansion hand in hand. Roxas walked Naminé home in the cloudy night with a soft smile on his face. He loved someone that was beautiful and wonderful in heart and soul, and she loved him back. Roxas knew in his mind and heart that there was an angel at play, and he swore that it was Xion. Roxas looked up and the now clearing night sky to see stars shining down on then. One of those starts is Xion; he knew this in his heart.

Naminé got home at about midnight to see that both of her parents where sleep. Naminé walked into her room and took of her coat and throw it on the floor. She walked over to her desk and picked up her pencil and her hand knew what she wanted to draw. In a matter of minutes she had drawn her and Roxas smiling at the sky where Xion's face was smiling down on them. Naminé knew that it was thanks to Xion that she now has happiness. Naminé hoped that Xion too, had happiness where she was in the sky.

A girl with black was staring down at two blonds holding hands as they were walked down the street. One of the blonds, the boy, looked up and the sky and smiled at her. She knew that the boy could not really see her but she smiled back at him. He was happy. Roxas and Naminé were happy.

The girl lifted her head to see a boy with silver hair in front of her. She knew that he was not really with her but she walked over to him anyways and gave him a hug anyways. "I'm sorry Riku, but I had to go, I just could not live anymore. There where to many things that I was breaking and screwing up. I had to leave, not this small sleepy town but the world. I had to. Please if you can hear me, there is someone out there for you. You don't have to worry about that. There is going to be someone that will love you more than I ever could. She is out there waiting for you to find her. You just have to open your eyes to see her. Please promise that you won't forget me though."

Xion then walked away from her former love and she walked down a road that appeared out of no ware. It was time that she stopped lingering and actually went to the real light that was waiting for her. She walked forward and was absorbed by the light.

"I promise" the silver haired boy, Riku, said in a soft whisper, and then he to disappeared in a white light to wake in his bed in his room. He had a soft smile on his face, "How could I ever forget you Xion?" with that the boy went back to sleep.

**This is a sequel to my second one-shot called ****Worthless****. I hope that you like it. **

**I thought that I would be fun no give a little insight of what Naminé was felling after a year. And I also wanted to make this something sweet and more positive (?). I think that I did a pretty go job, but then again I have a biased opinion, so please tell me what you think, I appreciate the feedback. Also I hope that this could maybe bring a smile because Worthless might have made you sad. Anyways till next time.**

**A-True-Balance**


End file.
